De hombres lobo y grandes magos
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: "—Lo siento...Tu hijo acababa de nacer...Lo siento mucho, Remus...— dijo Harry con aprensión. —Yo también lo siento. Me apena pensar que nunca lo conoceré...Pero él sabrá por qué di la vida, y confío en que lo entienda. Yo intentaba construir un mundo donde él pudiera ser más feliz."


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son obra de J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Familia Lupin" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"**_  


* * *

_"—Lo siento...Tu hijo acababa de nacer...Lo siento mucho, Remus...— dijo Harry con aprensión.  
—Yo también lo siento. Me apena pensar que nunca lo conoceré...Pero él sabrá por qué di la vida, y confío en que lo entienda. Yo intentaba construir un mundo donde él pudiera ser más feliz."_

* * *

Teddy Lupin tenía la mirada perdida a lo lejos. Había ido de visita a la Madriguera junto con su padrino y su familia, sin embargo, en ese instante sus deseos de estar ahí eran prácticamente nulos. Se encontraba afuera de la casa sentado sobre el pasto, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho mientras las abrazaba con tristeza. Todos sonreían junto con sus padres, menos él. No se trataba de envidias, al menos Teddy no lo veía así, puesto que se alegraba de que el pequeño James estuviese al lado de sus padres y de que cada uno de los nuevos miembros de la familia Weasley crecieran al lado de una figura paterna que los guiara y el amor de una madre, aún así se sentía fuera de lugar dentro del seno de una familia que le había abierto los brazos. «_Soy un egoísta que no valora el amor que me han dado»._ Una lágrima sigilosa descendió por su mejilla.

—¿Ted?— musitó una vocecita dulce. —¿Por qué no estás adentro? La abuela dijo que vamos a partir el pastel de zanahoria que preparó con mi tía Hermione y la tía Ginny. ¡Anda, Teddy!— la niña insistió rodeándolo con un abrazo por los hombros, pero cuando lo miró al rostro se percató que lloraba silenciosamente. —¿Qué sucede, Ted?

—No pasa nada, Victoire, estoy bien—insistió de mala gana.— Ve tú a comer el pastel, yo...yo iré en un momento.

—No comeré pastel si tú no comes conmigo.—La pequeña Weasley se cruzó de brazos ofendida y se sentó a su lado.—No te dejaré aquí solo mientras todos se divierten. Además juraste contarme todos tus secretos o ¿Es que ya no confías en mí?

—¡Claro que confió! Sólo que...no me siento de buen ánimo. ¿Me prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie?— inquirió arqueando una ceja. La chica asintió con seriedad, tomando con dulzura su mano.

—Lo prometo— susurró besando su mejilla con timidez.

—Se trata de mis padres. Quisiera saber qué se siente tener uno. Mi padrino ha sido como uno, lo quiero mucho y sé que ha dado todo por mí, aceptandome como un segundo hijo. A James lo veo como mi hermano menor y Ginny ha sido muy cariñosa y atenta conmigo, sólo es que...

—Solamente que quisieras haberlos conocido a tus padres— interrumpió.— Te entiendo ¿Sabes? Tengo a papá y a mamá, a Dominique y al pequeño Louis, pero imagino que si no estuviesen a mi lado daría todo por conocerlos y saber quienes fueron. Papá me contó un poco sobre tu padre— murmuró acariciando un mechón de su rubio cabello con tristeza, recargandose en el hombro de Edward.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Convivió con tu padre cuando pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix. Dijo que a él lo había atacado un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback, ese mismo que lo atacó antes de que se casara con mamá. Decía que Remus Lupin había sido un gran hombre, porque a pesar de sufrir con las transformaciones nunca cayó en la locura. Era recto, honesto y valiente, dispuesto a dar su vida por un futuro mejor.

»También me contó que él fue el primero en ayudarlo después de lo que le pasó; lo aconsejaba y brindaba su ayuda. Escuché lo que mi tío Harry le decía el otro día que fue de visita. Estaban recordando viejos tiempos, mis tíos Ron y Hermione también se encontraban ahí y comenzaron a charlar sobre Remus. Tenían entre sus manos unas fotografías donde él salía con tu mamá y hasta escuché que eras la viva imagen de tu padre pero con el toque de que tu cabello cambia de color como el de Nymphadora. Hablaban muchas cosas bellas, ¿Sabes? deberías hablar con el tío Harry. ¡Sí, eso mero! Tienes que hablar con él.—Victoire se levantó de golpe y echó correr hacía la Madriguera.

—¡No, Victoire, no!— Intentó detenerla, pero sin éxito alguno.

Pateó una piedra molesto, a pesar de que entendía los motivos de Victoire. «Ella solamente piensa en verme sonreír». Se sintió culpable por ponerse en ese estado, puesto que en el fondo la amaba aunque no se atrevía a confesarle su amor. La hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de su universo y en ese amor tan fuerte que le hacía aferrarse a ser un mago mejor, tal y como su padre había sido. Llegó a pensar en si Remus Lupin se habría sentido así antes de confesarle sus sentimientos a su madre.  
Siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, meditando en las palabras de Victorie. «_Fue un gran hombre a pesar de su condición_».

De pronto, Harry Potter apareció con un plato de pastel. A Teddy se le hizo agua a la boca y el chico que vivió lo saludó con aire paternal:

—Te traje una rebanada. A Molly no le haría gracia saber que no lo has probado.

—Gracias, padrino. Supongo que Victorie te dijo el porqué estoy aquí— bramó llevándose un bocado a la boca.

—Sí, me lo dijo y por eso estoy aquí. Sí alguien en el mundo mágico puede entender como te sientes ese soy yo, Ted.

»Conoces bien parte de mi historia. Que mis padre fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro llamado Lord Voldemort y que tenía un padrino llamado Sirius. A Remus lo conocí en mi tercer año y él significó algo que para mi era una parte de mi padre. Eran los mejores amigos y solían llamarse así mismo los "Merodeadores". Se hacían llamar Colagusano, Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático, sí, este último era tu padre, Teddy.  
Todo surgió cuando se enteraron que era un hombre lobo; su amistad rebasó todo límite al punto de convertirse en animagos con tal de apoyarlo durante sus transformaciones.  
¿Quieres saber algo? Desde el momento en que lo conocí siempre procuró que yo estuviera a salvo y me relataba cosas sobre mis padres. Además, fue uno de los mejores profesores que tuve. Aunque era un hombre lobo, su corazón era fuerte y noble, a pesar de que muchos con su condición pierden su humanidad y se vengan con los más indefensos. Pero él no, Remus era distinto y lo demostró. Al final cuando murió le hice una promesa— señaló con nostalgia.

—¿Qué promesa le hiciste?—curioseó Teddy mientras lloraba con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Que te contara quien fue y porqué murió. Él esperaba que lo entendieras, aunque sé que es todo menos sencillo, pero Remus tan sólo deseaba un mundo mejor para ti. Murió luchando por lo que creía hasta el último momento; dio su vida por alejar la oscuridad que se cernía con tal de ver un futuro distinto y brillante para ti.

El chico lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, diciendo un ahogado "_Gracias_". Lo comprendió bien.  
Su padre murió por un mundo mejor y él se encargaría de que su misión no fuese en vano.


End file.
